kawaiicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlena Hoot Hoot
'''Owlena Hoot Hoot (Japanese Name: Fukurou Futo Futo) '''is one of the main characters of Kawaii Crush. She is an owl themed girl whose theme colors are lilac, teal and yellow. Personality Not very much is known about Owlena as of yet, but what is known so far is that she is all about the night life! She adores spending her time singing, dancing and listening to music all night long and she also loves to go out exploring while taking nature walks during the evening. But this may imply she tends to be sleepy during the day time. Appearance Owlena is a fair skinned girl who has dark green eyes. She has very bright magenta pink with green rubber bands that are securing her braids. Her bangs consist of one strand of hair on each side that curls outward. Her outfit shows a bit of a tomboyish side, with a pale magenta pink T-shirt and dark green overalls that have yellow cuffs and a small teal and yellow owl in the middle. She has on teal socks with owl prints on them and wears lavender flats with owls on each toe. She wears her trademark owl themed hat that is yellow with purple markings on the top and sides, has two braided strings with owls at the end and it has an owl face on it. She also wears a dark green tank top with an owl at the center and a long light purple skirt that is short in the front and very long and flowing in the back, a bit like a cap. In her merchandise, she wears her lilac kimono type dress that flows about in the wind and a lilac safari styled sunhat with a teal strip around it. Pet Owlena's pet is an owl that is yellow and lilac with a light orange beak, pale yellow feet and it has bird-looking wings. It likes to explore and fly out into the night, hunting and looking for worms and insects as its favourite food. Although, this may affect its sleepiness during the daytime. Doll Owlena's painted on clothes are a short sleeve magenta pink shirt and the same color shorts. The outfits the playset comes with are: *A teal tank top dress with a yellow patch just below the sleeves and a bubble skirt *A lilac kimono type dress Her hats: *A yellow hat with two braided strings and a ball at the end, has an owl face on it *A lilac safari styled sunhat with a teal strip around it, has an owl face Merchandise *Owlena Hoot Hoot Mini Doll. Comes with Owl hat, a lilac owl hat, lilac dress and a yellow pet owl with a lilac hat. Quotes "I <3 owls! They are such a hoot." "Just like me, they love the nightlife." "I could listen to music while I sing and dance all night long." "Anyone want to join me for a moonlight adventure?" Trivia *On the brand new page image that pops up on the Kawaii Crush website, Owleena's hair is bright orange and her eyes are violet, which matches the same colour on her shirt. Owlena's Gallery HHM Clothing.png|(Japanese translation:Sono sukato wa anata ni subarashidesu ne!) Owlena Mini.png Characters.png Owlena Alternate Outfit.png|(Japanese translation:Watashi wa kono boshi son'nai daisuki!) The Great Outdoors.png Stargazing.png Rain.png Fast Delivery.png Katie's Room.png owlena_hoot_hoot_vector___kawaii_crush_by_daring_dreams-d6nky01.png|Owlena Recolour|link=Owlena Hoot Hoot Juicy Bloom Waterpark.png Category:Animal Theme Category:Birds Category:Girls